Their story
by LadyShadowWolf
Summary: The story of the Terror Twins revealed. Will this change anything? What is their destiny? My version of Fairytail. RoguexOC StingxOC
1. The past

Once upon a time there were two sisters. They were the twins dragons of Fairytail. And their destinies written out long ago were coming true.

**_*Flash Black*_**

Four eleven year olds are sitting in a meadow. They didn't know it at the time but their destinies were intertwined. The names of these children are Sting Eucliffe,Rogue Cheney, and Lux and Nina Miku. Lux and Nina are beautiful fraternal twins. Lux had glowing eyes like blues oceans with adorable bouncy black shoulders length curls.

Nina had very unusual eyes, one teal while the other emerald green, with shoulder length straight blonde hair. "Achoooo!", as soon as Lux sneezed there was a patch of ice at her feet. "Achoo!",this time it was Nina but a tree started spouting instead."I hate allergies!",the young girl complained. "It could be worse,Nina.",her sister said to stop her constant complaining. "Nina I'd stop before she loses it.", replied a slightly worried Sting. "Oh,ya! Well she can't touch this!", at this remark Nina gets up and starts doing the moon walk. But she wasn't paying attention and slipped on some ice. "Haha! That's what you get Nina!", Lux comented quite pleased with the outcome. "Lux I don't suggest provoking your sister.",advised Rogue. "And why should't I~aaaahh!", before she could finish she was held in the air by her leg. And vine had wrapped around her foot and pulled her into the air. "Nina! Put me down!', Lux cried. "Never!",was the only reply. The boys started laughing and so did they. It had been like this for a while now,ever since the dragons disappeared.

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chap. R&amp;R plz!**


	2. The past part 2

One year later,when they were twelve,things started to change. "We're leaving.", stated Rogue plainly. "What why?!", asked a surprised Lux. "With the main forces of Fairytail gone we have a chance to make something of ourselves. We are going to Sabertooth!", replied Sting. "I don't see what the big idea of being famous is! I mean look what happend to Fairytail!", Nina tried to reason. Both Lux and Nina were on the verge of crying. The boys were the only ones in their lives they had left. You see,they are part dragon,wolf,demon,and although they don't know it yet, had to older sisters Holo and Anatasia (but they just called her Nat). Their sisters and mother had more dragon than them so they could turn into dragons,but their sisters had disappeared when they were eight.

**_*Flash Back*_**

A few months before they met the boys they were with their mother in a post of a sudden a man came in with a gun and a bag saying to give him the money or he'd shoot. And when there was no reply he shot the girls mother. Her name was Hatsunne Miku. After that he pointed the gun at Nina,but Lux wasn't having it. She bit the hand of which he held the gun,causing him to drop it. He flung her against the wall,but the gun landed right at her feet. So she picked it up in hopes he couldn't use it, but he just attacked her trying to rip the gun from her hands and so without thinking she pulled the trigger. The man was shot in the chest, but he kept coming and she fired again. This time he was shot in his left shoulder, but he just kept coming. So she in fear she fired a third time, this time he stopped coming, she had shot him in the head. And realizing what she had done she screamed. After that incident they couldn't stay. So through the woods they wondered,and they came to love and appreciate nature. A little while later they ran into Sting and Rogue,whose dragons disappeared. Now they weren't about to tell them what happened, so they lied. They said that their dragons had disappeared too, but they didn't say everything. They told them that Nina was the nature dragon slayer and that Lux was the frost dragon slayer. But they were really the elemental dragon slayers with the ability to learn every element. So far Nina knows nature and fire and Lux knows frost and lightning.

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

Now Nina's anger was bubble to the surface. "Fine! If that's how you want it then go! But we won't be here when you get back!',she yelled. The boys were not expecting that and Nina stormed off with Lux quietly following behind.


	3. GMG

**_*Flash Forward Seven Years*_**

It's been seven years since they have seen Sting and Rogue. So to fill the voids in there hearts they joined the guild Fairytail. They became famous and know as the Terror Twins of Fairytail,but only the guild knew what there names are and what they look like. Over the years they had learned more elements. Nina can now use fire,nature,lightning,white,and poison. Lux can now use frost,lightning,water,shadow,and sky. They are,in all, The dragon slayers of the sun and the moon. I am sure you can guess which one is which. It's only a few days before the grand magic games. And they were very exited. Oh,and did I mention how much they changed. Lux has long hair down to her waist now along with blue streaks in her bangs to match her eyes. The same with Nina,she also had waist long hair with streaks in her bangs the color of her eyes.

**_*Lux's POV*_**

Master just announced who will be participating in the grand magic games. I was surprised that he didn't choose me and Nina. I guess he wants to keep his secret weapons hidden,and I cant really blame him.

**_*Normal POV and in Crocus*_**

Nina and Lux were walking next to the river talking. But what they didn't know is that they were close to an Inn that some old friends were staying in,and with their enhanced hearing they could hear the girls clearly. "Nina! Don't be so angry!", warned an annoyed Lux. "I can't! We should be the ones participating in the games! We could crush our opponents with a flick of the wrist! This is not fair!", snapped Nina. "Geez, your negative energy is gonna block the moon,then you'll have something to witch about when I'm angry.",at this point Lux was about to murder her sister. It had been nonstop complaining since Master Makorav announced who was competing. "Will you two just shut up already!?",this time Tessa replied. Tessa is a year younger than them and is like a sister. At this Lux turned around and started walking backwards to face the girl. "Oh ya,and what are you gonna do about i~kyyaaaaaa!", before she could finish she fell into the river. The others girls started to crack up laughing. "Ya ya so funny. Now help me get out!",whined a soaked Lux. "Ha boots may help you climb trees,but let's see them get you out of this,Lux!", taunted Tessa. "Here.", Nina used here magic to make a tree branch pull Lux out of the water. "OMG! There's karaoke!", Tessa announced. "Cool we should go sing", replied Lux. "Definatly.",finnished Nina. So they went to a karaoke bar and Lux went first. She is going to sing "Cool Kids"

Cool Kids by: Echosmith

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._

_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

_And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_And they said,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_Whoa [3x]_

_Like the cool kids_

As the crowd cheers Nina and Tessa walk up on stage to take their turn. Oblivious to who is watching. Apparently the two nosing dragon slayers from Sabertooth had followed them. They wanted to see for themselves if it was really them. The girls they had left behind seven years ago.

Finally,it was Nina and Tessa's turn and they are going to sing "Burn it Down".

**"Burn It Down" by Linkin park**

_The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky_

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_[Chorus:]_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_The colors conflicted_

_As the flames climbed into the clouds._

_I wanted to fix this_

_But couldn't stop from tearing it down._

_And you were there at the turn_

_Caught in the burning glow_

_And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

_[Chorus:]_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_You told me, "Yes"_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right, to hold that crown_

_I built you up, but you let me down_

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_[Chorus:]_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

After the last song the girls decided to leave. "I love music!",stated a very happy Lux. The other girls agreed with the statement. A minute later Nina stopped dead in her tracks. "We're being followed."


	4. The run in

"We're being followed." Within seconds she had summoned and thrown two knives,pinning their trailers to the wall. They stared in disbelief,eyes wide, for pinned against wall were the one and only Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Lux could see the anger growing in her sister's eyes. "Nina!" It was too late Nina was holding them in the air, rapping them in thick vines. "What the hell",Sting yelled,quite surprised at the outburst. Lux was starting to feel Nina's emotions. You could tell because ice was spreading around from her feet. "No bad! Put them down right now!",Tessa warned. "I have a spachula!" When she said that the girls lost it. "What?!",cried Nina. "You heard me.",was the reply. "We did,but…..A spachula?!",cried Lux. Soon both girls had doubled down in pain from all the laughing. And so Nina's grip was loosening on the vines and the boys broke free. "Well,someone hasn't changed a bit.",commented Sting. That's when the girls remembered. "Oh,ya she hasn't changed much,she just wants to punch your face all the time.",Lux said with clear anger in her voice. After hearing that the boys were kind of sheepish. "Well,you see all this time we have been trying to convince our master to let you join Sabertooth. And he finally agreed.",Rogue said with a smile on his face. "Ummmm…well you see….",Lux started. "They're already in a guild so back off Mr.!", Tessa said tauntingly. "What!",Sting and Rogue yelled at the same time. "Ya,we are.",Nina said. Then all the girls showed them their guild marks. Lux's was midnight blue and in the same spot as Nastu. Nina's is a bit higher than Gray's and is emerald green. Tessa's was on her neck and it was light sky blue. "Fairytail!?", both boys yelled in unison. "Yep!", Nina replied happily. "How could you be happy in such a weak guild!",yelled Sting. "Our guildstrong IS /strongstrong!",Lux also yelled, "But they are more than strong! They are our nakama!". "Your nakama huh? How does that make you strong?!",Sting continued. "What do you know about nakama?! You abandoned us!", Nina shouted. That's when they both realized the girls were about to cry. "Oi, Nina I…..",then Sting noticed two deadly auras him. "You made my little sisters cry…..Now you die!"

* * *

**I know I don't talk much but I appreciate you reading my story and would love for you to R&amp;R. Plz nothing negative. And don't judge me on my tastes I love music and I think Rogue is cute!**


	5. Sisters gonna be sisters

**Wow two chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself. This is a good one and you get to see a little more in their magic. R&amp;R and enjoy. Silvermoon out!**

* * *

It turns out that their older sisters Holo and Nat had found them and also joined Fairytail. "H..Holo-nee!",Lux shrieked in fear. Holo was about to pound their heads in when Lux turned into a shadow and grabbed her from behind. "Let me go! Let me go! I'll kill them!",Holo kept screaming. "T..Tessa h..help.",Lux begged. Tessa walked in front of Holo and her eyes turned purple. "Sleep'' she murmured. And just like that she fell into a deep sleep. "Uhh… sorry she was….umm….",Nat started. Nina poked Holo's face, "Ugh,she's wasted!", Nina complained. At that moment Lux's eyes turned gold and she started writing in a notebook. she also started humming.

_Wasted_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to fake it_

_The only time we really talk_

_Is when our clothes are coming off_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You are a glass half empty_

_Sipping my ocean dry_

_Emotionally spent me_

_Til none of our planets could align_

_But I could stand you one more night_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You are a catch 22_

_Either way I miss out_

_All of the grief I'd give you_

_Is energy I can live without_

_But I could stand you one more night_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh_

When she finished her eyes went back to normal. "Yes! I can't wait to make the beat.'",then she realized everyone was staring at her and her sisters have the eyes of a hunter. "That was really stupid.",said Nat. "First one to get me the book wins cheesecake!",yelled Holo. When Tessa and Nina started to attack. Lux turned in a shadow and went behind them. "Sky barrier:Raging storm!", a giant funnel shaped barrier rose up around the two of them. "What the hell! I thought you were a frost dragon slayer?!",Rogue questioned. That's when Nina started using fire to weaken the funnel. "Imma kill you ice witch!", Nina yelled. "If you can catch me fire demon!", Lux called back as she ran away. "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.",murmured Holo as she took off after her with a bow and arrow. Although not far down the street Lux had stopped. "I've got you now!"yelled Holo. "Lunar eclipse: total darkness!",Lux yelled and there was a black light that flashed from the moon. When the light cleared Holo was passed out on the road. "Now who got who nee-chan!",Lux taunted. "Ok,ok. I think I'll pass on the reward.",said a frightened Tessa. "I think I will too. Ummm…it's not that I'm scared of her or anything…It's just umm….it's no fair….she uh…is more powerful with the moon out.",Nina said trying not to look scared. "If you guys wanted cheesecake soooo badly you should have said something!",Lux started to pout and murmur things like,"Try that again and I'll kill you.". "Well since you offered.",said Nina and Tessa in sing song voices.


	6. Gomensai!

I am so so so so so so so sorrry! School is literally killing me! My science teacher is a teacher for a grade higher than mine and she gives us triple the homework! Last chapter she gave us three study guides for one chapter. WHY YOU DO THIS?! I have better things to do. Ummmmm...Either way I'm sorry for not updating. Gomensai!


	7. The idiots I have to deal with

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaseee?!" "I will if you stop creeping me out!",Lux cried. "Ahem",Rogue cleared his throat. "Where the heck did you learn that kind of magic!?",yelled Sting. "T..Tessa…Get us out of here!",cried Nina. "Right. Warp!", Tessa murmured and a purple magic circle appeared under them. "Wait!,"Sting tried to stop them but they were gone,just vanished into thin air.

**Sting's POV**

_What just happened? Was it really her? Only one person I know can use vines like that. But the fire… Is this a dream? _"Rogue?",I asked warily. "It…..It was them.",he replied,in no better state than me.

**Tessa's POV**

_The hell just happened! I want answers and I want 'em now! _ "Ok! What was that?! Who were they?! And why did I have to warp us out?!",I screamed. All I got was a pillow to the face. "Shut up!",Nina yelled, "Tryin' to sleep here!" _Are they seriously asleep right now?! _I looked around the hotel room. Nina was on the couch. Holo was asleep again when they got back so she's passed out on the floor. Nat was hanging halfway off the bed. And Lux…..Well she's the only one that actually made it to bed. "I'm living with idiots",I sighed to myself.


End file.
